A related-art indoor equipment of an air-conditioner includes a line flow fan as an indoor fan, and the conditioning of room air is performed when the line flow fan is driven by a fan motor to rotate. Specifically, after an air flow sucked from an inlet of the main body of the indoor equipment is conditioned by a heat exchanger which is mounted inside the indoor equipment, the conditioned air flow is blown out from an outlet of the main body of the indoor equipment to an indoor space. A rotating mechanism such as a stator and a rotor and a control board, on which an inverter circuit that control the rotation of the motor is mounted, is installed in the fan motor (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-187798).